


Cheater

by IdiocyxAngst



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, SasuNaru - Freeform, Uchiha Sasuke - Freeform, Uzumaki Naruto - Freeform, narusasunaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 15:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17143979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdiocyxAngst/pseuds/IdiocyxAngst
Summary: Sasuke leaves for a mission with a promise to return to Naruto, but he never expected to come home to this.





	Cheater

He was loud, annoying, messy, and definitely an idiot. Naruto was a lot of things. But most importantly, to Sasuke, the only characteristic that really mattered was the fact that Naruto was loyal. He’d never go back on his word. No. Naruto would never forget his promise to Sasuke. The blond had suffered for years to bring the broody Uchiha back and once he had him, he made it his new goal to make him his. And he had succeeded. Sasuke had reluctantly agreed to this new arrangement. But once he was in it, he was in it for good. Because he knew Naruto would never let him leave and he would never do anything to jeopardize what they had. Never... until now.

It only took one second for the promise of a lifetime to fall apart before his very eyes. Sasuke walked home quickly. He would never admit that he was a bit anxious to see the man that was undoubtedly waiting for him, patiently, at home. He could imagine it: a bright smile and shining blue eyes as he was welcomed back home. Unfortunately, what he received was the sight of betrayal from the man he had come to love.

Naruto stood there struggling to hold his towel. the only thing available to cover him from the man standing at the door. Sasuke found it odd that the door was unlocked when he had arrived and now he could see why. Naruto had apparently been too consumed in his infidelity to bother locking it.

“Sasuke, this isn’t what it looks like”  
Sasuke had no words for the idiot. He had come home to the moron doing many things, but this? This, he could not forgive. The loser made him a promise before he left for his mission. He promised he would wait for the Uchiha until he returned. Sasuke completed the lengthy mission as soon as he could just to keep his end of the promise.

“Why?” The simple question escaped his lips before he could even process the implications of the heavy answer.

“Sasuke... I’m sorry. I tried to wait, I didn’t know how long you’d take and I... I’m sorry”

Sasuke looked around, not sure what to say. Naruto was known for being impatient and unpredictable. But how could he do this to him? There he stood, barely covering himself with one hand and his other hand somehow protecting...her.

The idiot had no sense of self-preservation. None. Anyone could’ve walked through that door to assassinate him, the way Sasuke was considering at the moment, and yet he continued to protect...her.

Sasuke dropped the bag he carried, on the table, and the ramen ingredients he had so carefully selected for the moron’s dinner spilled to the ground. Well, guess he was off the hook and wouldn’t have to cook for the idiot then. He smiled sadly inwardly. A small part of him had been anxious to be doing something homey for the dobe. He might’ve even run the idiot a warm bath and let him have his way with him afterward. Just like a real couple. But no. None of that would be happening tonight. Not after what Naruto had done.

Naruto stood silently. He looked up at Sasuke helplessly and then back at his mistress with guilt.

“Sasuke....don’t be mad. I still want...”

“No. You made your bed, now sleep in it” and with that, Sasuke walked towards the bedroom they shared. He reached for his clothes and tried to head out as Naruto blocked the exit.

“Come on Sasuke, I didn’t think you’d return so soon, you said you weren’t sure if you’d be returning at all. Plus it’s not like we really had anything set in stone” Sasuke pushed his way through and headed for the bathroom “c’mon, you never flat out agreed to it. I didn’t think you meant it. This isn’t my fault!”

Sasuke had nothing to say to him. Every day of his mission all he could think of was the moron and his promise. Naruto trapped him against the sink of the small bathroom. He supposed Naruto had a point, he only reluctantly agreed to their arrangement. It was difficult to argue with a mostly naked Naruto. The blond reached around the pale man coaxing his face to meet his. He placed a kiss on the quiet man. A kiss that was quickly welcomed as the Uchiha turned around and responded with a moan and enthusiasm. Naruto’s hand roamed over Sasuke torso and that’s when he was pushed away.

“Get out” Sasuke was still angry and the dobe was not going to get away with this but he was feeling particularly forgiving now. “I'm going to shower, and when I’m done...she...better be gone” he knew Naruto wouldn’t just throw her out like that. No. The dobe wasn’t that kind of a person no matter how guilty he felt.

Sasuke took a long cold shower and once he did, his thoughts were much clearer. The idiot would pay for his treason.

The Uchiha exited the bathroom with nothing but a towel on. He headed to the bedroom and picked up Naruto’s pillow. He then threw it on the couch. 

“I’m not making dinner for you and you’re not sleeping in my bed and no more ramen chan for a month”

“What!? Sasuke you can’t be serious” Naruto chased after his lover but was met with a door closing in his face.

On the other side of the door, Sasuke smiled to himself. He knew it would be torture for the dobe to live without his precious ramen chan even for a week let alone a month. As for leaving him on the couch, Sasuke would probably give in by the end of the night when it came to that. His hands were aching to touch the blond after all. But the threat should be enough to teach the moron to never cheat on him with ramen chan.

Especially when he had actually been planning to make the moron’s favorite meal the way they had agreed he would when he returned. Maybe next time. For now, he’d work on getting everything he wanted from the loser while he paid for his mistake. He’d start by having the blond submit to him. Maybe he’d have him beg for it while calling him Sasuke sama. The possibilities were endless. He was almost glad for the dobe’s weakness to ramen chan.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you expect that? Naruto's weakness to Ramen-chan is out of control. I figured I'd post something as a Christmas post. Sorry, it's not longer. I can't seem to write long things lately. Been sort of stuck in a dry spell until [Mittilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mittilla/pseuds/mittilla) showed up and has been awakening the creativity in me.


End file.
